Where the Legend Begins
by DBZGurl26
Summary: AU. The memories. The regrets. The pain. All key elements of the painful, yet memorable, past. (1xr *main* 2xh, etc.) R
1. The Beginning

WHERE THE LEGEND BEGINS  
  
PROLOUGE  
  
It has been eight months since my 'supposed' death; since the time I ran away from home, since the time I saw my brother, and since the time I seem 'him.'  
  
I admit that I miss it all very much, there's nothing I want more than to be home, to be loved once again, and to be in love. But I can't, I can never have what I once had.  
  
I don't know what I did to deserve such thing. Maybe because of whom I was born to be, or who I'm in love with, or the naivety I possess. I don't know what it is and I never will know, but what I do know is that my birth, my whole existence, was a mistake.  
  
CHAPTER ONE  
  
The skies darken; the rain began to pour, it's like the sky is mourning with me, mourning for the meaningless battles, the loss of innocent lives, and the peace that once graced this land.  
  
Funny how things have changed with a blink of an eye. I can still remember the freedom that I once had, the time I got to spend with my family, and the happiness and joy that filled the air throughout the kingdom before the war started.  
  
It has been five years since the rebels began their 'retaliation,' as Father called it, and nothing was solved. My father and my brother, Millardo, are getting desperate because the rebels have gained support from the people and have captured nearly half of our kingdom. I wish I could help, I wish I could stop this war, I wish. . .  
  
"Forgive my intrusion, Your Highness, but your Father request you presence at once."  
  
"I understand. Do you know what's it's about." I asked my faithful servant, Pagen, whom have took care of me after my mother died.  
  
"I wish I knew. However, Lord Montel of Saxons is there."  
  
I sighed and walked to the library feeling a headache coming.  
  
Meanwhile. . .  
  
"When she gets here let me do all the talking."  
  
"But what if she refuses my suit."  
  
"Then we have to come up with another plan."  
  
"With all respect, Your Majesty, but why don't you just force her."  
  
"Don't be stupid. Millardo loves his little sister very much, he's not going to allow me to force her into marry you of all people. Besides, I need him to listen to me and help me get rid of those damn rebels."  
  
"I don't get it, why does he hates you so much."  
  
"I'll give you one piece of advice. Mind your own business if you want to live, especially around royalties."  
  
"Yes, my King."  
  
Hmp, if I didn't need your influence I wouldn't have accept your suit. What a moron. 


	2. Preparations for Battle

Sorry to have waited so long to update the next chapter.writer's block can be a bitch sometime.anyway, read and review..thnx.DBZGurl26 (  
  
DISCLAIMER: GUNDAM WING DOESN'T BELONG TO ME. (  
  
WHERE THE LEGEND BEGINS  
  
CHAPTER TWO  
  
The memories. The regrets. The pain. All key elements of the painful, yet memorable, past. Heero Yuy, the man who had killed many, the man with no weakness, the man who feared no one, have been running...  
  
********************  
  
A shadow crept quietly into the dimly lit room careful not to wake up the occupant. After approaching the bed with caution, the shadow-like figure stood beside the bed and held up an object and was about to strike when the occupant woke up. Before the shadow had anytime to react, the occupant shot up from bed and greeted the shadow with a dagger.  
  
"Ahhhhh.I'm to young to die." the shadow screamed while dropping the bucket full of water.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here Duo?" asked the occupant while putting his dagger back in its place.  
  
"I thought I'd give you a head start with your bath.No need to thank me, I was just fulfilling my duties as best friend." said Duo as he raised his hand in mocked silence while raising his head.  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Come on, Heero, is that the only word in your vocabulary? Oh, wait, there's always that 'omae o korosu' crap."  
  
"Get. Out. Of. My. Rroom." growled Heero impatiently.  
  
"Aren't a mornin' person eh?"  
  
"Duo if you don't get the hell out of my room, I'll."  
  
"Your threats doesn't scare me, I'm the 'God of Death' after all, ya know." boasted Duo while placing his hands on his hips and lifting his chest high.  
  
"Sure about that?" warned Heero as he pulled out his dagger once again, but this time instead of striking Duo unsuspected, he waved it in Duo's face. Duo began to get nervous but wouldn't show; he was never the one to back down from a challenge, especially if the person challenging him was the 'Perfect Soldier' himself.  
  
Before Duo could comment on Heero's lack of humor, Heero grabbed Duo's collar and pulled him forward. He was about to cut of Duo's braid when Duo's cries of mercy rung through his ear causing him to throw Duo backwards.  
  
"Owwww.do you have to throw me THAT hard? I have a very delicate bo." Duo didn't get to finish his sentence since Heero had his dagger pointed in Duo's face, but this time it was centimeters away from his eyes.  
  
"Alright. Alright, I can take a hint." retorted Duo as he got up and headed towards the door. "But don't be surprised if you end up alone and miserable."  
  
"I was born alone." whispered Heero to no one in particular after Duo slammed the door.  
  
********************  
  
Outside.  
  
"What did you do this time Maxwell?!"  
  
"What the., do you HAVE to sneak up on me like that Wuffy?! And for your information, I didn't do anything to the King of Tight Ass."  
  
"I'm warning you Maxwell, don't call me WUFFY or I'll cut that damn braid off."  
  
"What's with you people and threats? Is that some code or just a way tight asses SPEAK?"  
  
"How dare you dishonor."  
  
"Whatever, I'm not in the mood for one of your stupid injustice speech."  
  
Before Wufei can think of a comeback, an arrow was shot up from one of the towers that overlooked the small camp. Within minutes the warning horn sounded throughout the camp causing Wufei to fall backwards after Heero flung the door to his room open and ran to one of the towers.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What's the status report?"  
  
"The enemy is approaching, sir."  
  
"Current position?"  
  
"Twelve o' clock."  
  
"Where are Trowa and Quatre?"  
  
"Here."  
  
Without wasting time, Heero turned around and greeted the two men. The tall one with half his face covered were ready for battle while the shorter man with blond hair looked tired and sleepy.  
  
"Trowa, round up the men, take about ten of them and scout the perimeter." Heero said to the taller man. "Quatre," the shorted man snapped to attention at the commanding voice of his leader, "see how many men are suitable for battle and ready them. Tell Duo and Wufei to move the hurt and wounded to somewhere safe and to keep the girls there as well."  
  
After the assignments were given, Trowa and Quatre left, Heero, on the other hand, headed back to his tent to prepare for the upcoming battle.  
  
********************  
  
"Sir, the soldiers are ready for battle."  
  
"Has the enemy have any activity?"  
  
"Not that we know of, sir."  
  
"Fine, dismiss."  
  
"Sir." the soldier saluted and left.  
  
"What are you planning to do? You could have a surprise attack last night, why wait till now?" asked the elderly man. He was sitting in one of the chairs that were placed around a table with maps and war strategies. The men around him nodded in agreement.  
  
"The rebels are wounded and their men probably have reduced to half from the last battle with Colonel Ecot. This is the perfect opportunity for us to attack and to gain victory without the means of foul." their commander, Lord Dekim, explained.  
  
"Even so, we must no take that risks, they have the support of the people as well some of the lords and earls of other countries." protested one of the lesser lords, but he didn't get to finish when he was slapped across the face by Lord Dekim.  
  
"Are you questioning my authority, Laron?"  
  
"I wouldn't dare, milord."  
  
"Good. Be patience, victory will be ours." Lord Dekim said confidently 'So will the beautiful princess Katrina.'  
  
  
  
TBC Sucked? Good? Okay? Please review and tell me what you think. (I'm not very good with military talks, so deal with it.) 


End file.
